What If
by owaranai.natsu
Summary: Sam and Jack have MySpaces and they decide to post on each other's blogs entitled 'What If' The continuing posts turn into an interesting documentation of their love for each other.
1. How It Began

A/n: this is just a little fluff that my friend suggested. Set in beginning of season 9.  
Disclaimer: I don't own stargate or anything related, etc...

* * *

It was an unusually slow day at the SGC and Samantha Carter was getting bored in her lab. There were no naquadah generators for her to tinker with, and she had no personal life, so she decided to look on the Internet for anything appealing to do. At first, her search was slow, because she wasn't use to having all this free time on her hands, and really had no clue what she wanted to search for. But then, an advertisement intrigued her, which also triggered a memory. She was talking to Cassie the other day and happened to mention that there was a crazy fad going around: MySpace. An hour later, she had her profile set up and decorated. Now, she was on a mission to persuade the others, and gathered a private meeting in the briefing room.

"Sir, everyone has a MySpace, and there are role-playing groups for us, SG-1. That show has done wonders in providing a cover story for what we do. There are fans who believe us and support us, and the best part is, we don't have to admit anything. So, what I'm trying to say is that even if we create our own profiles, no one could distinguish between the real sg-1 and role-play characters."

"The question is: how will we be able to tell the difference?"

"We'll just add each other onto our friend's lists and have a specific word in our profile to show the difference. It's got to be some phrase that the show wouldn't mass-produce…um…Kindly Pass Claudia Oreos for God's Sake. And if someone asked to be our friends, we let them, so as not to be rude. But if someone does ask about the phrase, just say it's an inside joke, or something about Vala, because an actress named Claudia Black portrays her on the show."

"Alright, Carter. This is way too confusing. I'm just gonna let you do this, because it seems you have nothing better to do, for once. But seriously, who has time to pay attention to the media, and who cares about what we do? Who watches that show anyway?"

Sam, Daniel, and Teal'c raised the hands, but Sam decided to explain.

"Well sir, the show tends to embellish on the drama, but all the scientific facts are included, and watching the tactical errors 'they' make, helps us with creating a better strategy the next time we're in battle. Plus, it keeps the illusion going; it's nice to know that millions around the world accept our cause, without having the repercussions of keeping it a secret for so long." _Plus, the actor who plays you is hot_…Sam thought with a smile.

"Fine, dismissed."

Later on, Sam sent a memo out to everyone about MySpace and to see if they wanted to join the madness. Little did she know, she was setting off a chain of events that would lead to something greater than anything she could've imagined.

And later on in the month, Jack left for Washington, so MySpace was a way of communication. Once again, little did Sam and Jack know that this would change their lives forever.

* * *

A/n: So…here's my question to you: should I place this as a prologue, or just add it into the first chapter? Thanks for reading and the great reviews:) oh and btw, kindly pass claudia oreos for god's sake is an easy way of remembering the kingdom, phyllum, class, order, family, genus, species...don't mind me, i'm a science geek as well as a scifi geek:) and proud to be one! oh, and one more thing: thank you so very much for nominating me for a stargate fan award, whomever it was:) 


	2. What If

A/n:Just in case there is any confusion, the answers are plain text, while Sam's thoughts are in parenthesis and italics.  
Disclaimer: I don't own stargate or anything related, etc…

* * *

**Jack's POV in blog  
**Ok, here's the thing. I don't know what got into me, but I decided to check out this crazy website that everyone's been raving about, MySpace, and since I've got nothing to do, or anything interesting at least, I posted this first blog. Knock yourself out! 

Everybody wonders "what if" once in a while. Just hit reply and fill it out about the person that posted this. Don't forget to be honest! Just do it its fun and it answers some questions if you're truly honest!  
:WHAT IF:… and 38 questions later, a sudden response appeared on his computer screen.

**Sam's response**-:WHAT IF:  
1. I died: I'd cry, and then I'd find some way to bring you back; I would never give up  
2. I kissed you: I'd be speechless, but in a good way (_I'd be hysterical, jumping for joy, any adjective that would describe overwhelming happiness)_  
3. I lived next door to you: we'd have BBQ's as often as we're off and you wouldn't have to drag me to your cabin (_yeah, and you know what that means…we can have sleepovers)._  
4. You found out I was married: I'd congratulate you, ask why I wasn't invited to the wedding, but still be happy you found the time to find someone you could spend the rest of your life with (_I'd do all that and then secretly hate your wife, because I'm jealous…)_  
5. I stole something: remember that one time with the Tollans, yeah…lol  
6. I was hospitalized: well, I'd definitely drag you back to the base to be treated  
7. I refused to leave my home: make Dr. Lam stick you with big honking needles, lol  
8. I got into a fight while you were there: hm…we'll have her sedate you, lol  
:WHAT DO YOU THINK ABOUT MY:  
9. Personality: You're way too sarcastic for your own good, and you're smart, even though you hide it, and you always know how to cheer me up…  
10. Eyes: nice (_I could melt in those beautiful, chocolate orbs)_.  
11. Hair: short, but nice as well. You're gracefully aging is all I am allowed to say.  
12. Family: I don't know your family that well (_I want them to be my in-laws)_  
:WOULD YOU:  
13. Help me hide a body? Sure, we've probably already done that once (_I'd do anything for you)_  
14. Keep a secret if I told you one? Absolutely  
15. Hold my hand? Sure (_I wish)_  
16. Take a bullet for me? Already have and always will  
18. Try to solve my problems? Always, sir:)  
19. Love me? Definitely, as GREAT friends (_just to be on the safe side, but I sure hope he knows that I love him more than that_)  
20. Date me? ---(_Heck yeah_!)  
:HAVE YOU EVER:  
21. Lied to make me feel better? Nope  
22. Wanted to kiss me? – (_Yes_!)  
23. Wanted to kill me? Never  
24. Broke my heart? I don't think I've had a reason to…(_heck, dating Pete was probably the worst thing I could do for Pete and Jack, considering my emotional state…_)  
25. Kept something important from me? Yeah (_yeah, a little thing called emotions_)  
26. Thought I was unbearably annoying? Just the first day we met, lol.  
: AND MORE:  
27. Who are you? Samantha Carter  
28. Are we friends? If we aren't friends, then there's no hope for anyone else (_did that just sound like: if we weren't together, then there's no hope for anyone else, maybe that's true…_)  
29. When and how did we meet? In the briefing room, it started out with an argument, because you mocked me, but of course, I set you straight…lol  
30. Describe me in three words: sarcastic, smart, silly  
31. What was your first impression? Chauvinistic male (_but, sexy nonetheless_)  
32. Do you still think that way about me now? No! You're still very opinionated, but you're no longer prejudice towards woman, at least I hope not. Not after all that we've been through and all the times I've bailed you out, lol.  
33. What reminds you of me? Yo-yo, pie, steaks, mirrors, P-90's, BDU's, coughstargatecough, lakes/cabins, 'for cryin out loud,' Daniel, Murray, and just everything we've been through is a reminder  
34. If you could give me anything, what would it be? I don't want to upset you sir, but Charlie…(_and my heart, no. You already have my heart, my everything_)  
35. How well do you know me? We're like two peas in a pod  
36. When's the last time you saw me? Wow, a few months ago  
37. Ever wanted to tell me something but couldn't? ---(_Yep…can't even say it now_)  
38. Are you going to repost this to see what I say about you? Yep:) 

Hey sir. I see that you've joined the MySpace crowd. Thanks for adding me to your 'Top 8,' lol. Well, this was an interesting blog, but I'm going to try it out myself. I don't know how you find time to do this, but I'll try. And uh…I'll send you a message later concerning the unanswered questions if you like, because well, you probably know why…Ttylz (man, internet lingo is crzy, lol). Carter

* * *

**Jack's response  
**  
Hey Carter, here's my response for you. You don't need to tell me anything; I know what it's all about. It's been 9 years and I think you deserve the truth. Screw the regs…here goes. 

:WHAT IF:  
1. I died: I'd kick the ass of whoever did it and then find a way to get you back  
2. I kissed you: I'd be in heaven  
3. I lived next door to you: We'd have barbeques everyday, and just hang out  
4. You found out I was married: I'd be a little upset, but if you were truly happily in love, I'd be happy for you.  
5. I stole something: That wouldn't be a problem unless you got caught, and if you did, then I'd take the blame for ya.  
6. I was hospitalized: I'd visit you every chance I get, get some flowers and shoo away all other visitors, lol.  
7. I refused to leave my home: I'll drag you out, although I doubt that would be the case. Normally, I have to have to drag you _home_.  
8. I got into a fight while you were there: We could kiss and make up…smirks  
:WHAT DO YOU THINK ABOUT MY:  
9. Personality: great, don't ever change  
10. Eyes: beautiful/gorgeous  
11. Hair: soft  
12. Family: Jacob, God Bless Him, was kind of intimidating, but Selmak took the edge off of him. I guess, in a way, Selmak was a part of your family too. I never knew Mark, but he seemed alright.  
:WOULD YOU:  
13. Help me hide a body? Yeah, normally, that would be my problem  
14. Keep a secret if I told you one? Yeah.  
15. Hold my hand? That would be my honor.  
16. Take a bullet for me? Absolutely  
18. Try to solve my problems? Always try, but no guarantees…  
19. Love me? Yes, always have and always will.  
20. Date me? If you'll consent: Sam, will you go out with me?  
:HAVE YOU EVER:  
21. Lied to make me feel better? No  
22. Wanted to kiss me? More than you could possible imagine  
23. Wanted to kill me? Never  
24. Broke my heart? Not intentionally.  
25. Kept something important from me? No  
26. Thought I was unbearably annoying? Nope, surprisingly, telling you to stop with the techno babble is just my way of annoying you ;)  
:AND MORE:  
27. Who are you? Jack O'Neill  
28. Are we friends? I'm sure we're more than that  
29. When and how did we meet? In the briefing room, argument…you know the story, lol.  
30. Describe me in three words: logical, brilliant, beautiful  
31. What was your first impression? Oh no, a chick egghead. Haha, no pun intended.  
32. Do you still think that way about me now? Well, you're still a chick, and an egghead, but I say that with the utmost respect, because you're so much more than that now.  
33. What reminds you of me? Blue Jell-O, naquadah generators, any kind of complicated doohickeys, speeches, BDU's, mirrors, and basically everything we've been through.  
34. If you could give me anything, what would it be? Whatever you want.  
35. How well do you know me? As close as I have ever let myself get to knowing anyone  
36. When's the last time you saw me? 3 dragging months ago.  
37. Ever wanted to tell me something but couldn't? yes. I LOVE YOU.  
38. Are you going to repost this to see what I say about you? Done.

Carter, you're probably gonna freak out now…lol. Well, I'm gonna say it again, I LOVE YOU. and oh look, no one's come to arrest or court martial me. Do you know why? Because they can't; we're technically no longer in the same chain of command. Besides, we're too far apart to do anything about anything, so there is no premise to court martial anyone. Plus, they can't afford to, since you're the best out there, and I'm old enough that I can retire. Well, have fun beating up bad guys while I sit in my boring office. Jack O'Neill

A few minutes later, Sam got a long distance call from Washington, and surprise, surprise, it was Jack O'Neill.

* * *

A/n: So…should I continue? Or should I leave it at that, to let your imaginations flow on how they should resolve their relationship. Well, RDA is coming back in season 10 to resolve that, so yay. But for this story, what do you think? Please review, thanks! 


	3. Musical Musings

A/n: Due to the reviews of readers, I have decided to continue on with the MySpace blogs. Just so there's not any confusion, the explanations of the songs are in parentheses, while the speaker's thoughts are in italics. And I hope you don't mind the Internet lingo within the blog; it's a blog; I'm keeping it real. Oh, and i'm so sorry, but i totally forgot the person who told me the shift and enter would be single spaced, thanks (and if you could remind me, i'll credit you:) Enjoy!  
Disclaimer: I don't own stargate or anything related, etc…

* * *

The phone rang, and Sam picked it up. The conversation that followed was a long time coming, the discussion of the appropriate relationship between them, but nothing was resolved for sure. There was just the debate of decorum and regulations. But in the end, Sam caved.

"Jack, I have wanted to do this for so many years now, more than you can imagine, and now that I possibly could, it kind of scares me."  
There was a pause.  
"I understand completely Sam, but I'm willing to try if you are."  
"I'll give it a try."  
"Alright, well, I'm coming down for a conference with Hank in about a month, we should do something then."  
"Ok, it's a date."  
Jack chuckled, which eased the tension just a little. "Yeah, sure you betcha."  
By now, Sam was laughing too. "I'm sorry, this is so crazy; I feel like a giggling school girl…and I can't believe I just said that."  
"Carter, you giggle too much."  
"Yes sir."

And so the conversation settled back into its natural routine, Sam involuntarily calling Jack 'sir' and Jack calling her 'carter.' It was just their subtle way of affection when there was no room for it. That's how they survived all those years without having each other. And that habit would continue, hopefully, until they can call each other husband and wife.

* * *

**Jack's POV**  
Well, hello again. Here's another blog:  
Set your music player to random, and answer each question with the title of the song in order. NO CHEATING! (Please excuse my choice in music…I don't get out much anymore).  
1. What are you? Meant to Live by Switchfoot (yeah, that sounds like me…I keep dragging on with life even if I've been killed a few times…metaphorically speaking that is). _For those who don't have clearance…but Carter knows what I'm talking about.  
_  
2. Are you a fun person? Wide Open Spaces by The Dixie Chicks (um yeah, I love going to wide open spaces with my country gals). _Oh god, that just came out wrong, I meant shooting Goa'uld while running down the field to the Stargate.  
_  
3. What song describes your personality? Seven Minutes in Heaven by Fall Out Boy (see, the way I interpret that is my happiness doesn't last long).

4. What do people see you as? Sheets of Egyptian Cotton by Jesse Spencer from Uptown Girls Soundtrack. (Um, I'm cuddly? lol).

5. What will you be in 5 years? So Long by Guster. (I guess I'm retiring in 5 year…either that or croaking, lol). _See, I can laugh at that. I've had enough close calls that I think dying might be better than being kidnapped by NID or the ori._

6. What is your party song? Get Busy Living or Get Busy Dying by Fall Out Boy. (sounds about right).

7. What will be your next girlfriend and your's song? Blessed by Christina Aguilera. (if that's referring to my #1 on my Top 8, than I'd say blessed would be the right word). _My #1 on my Top 8 is Carter.  
_  
8. What kind of girl are you into? You Needed Me remake by Boyzone (Nope, I don't need needy girls…I need people who can handle themselves). _It's not Sam needing me, I'm me needing her._

9. Will you be successful in your life? Panis Angelicus(Heavenly Bread) by Charlotte Church. (I guess the only thing lacking in my life that I haven't successfully mastered is spirituality).

10. How will you get married? Home by Michael Buble. (At Home?). _Sam is my Home_.

11.What will your children will be like? Redemption by Switchfoot. (Aw, that's nice).

12. What song describes your favorite person? On Fire by Switchfoot. (she's hot in more than one degree, pardon the pun). _'Cause I'm on fire when you're near me…_

13. What song describes your family? Goodbye Love from Rent Soundtrack (They're all gone). _I'm hoping to make Sam apart of my family_.

14.What is your future job? The Colors of the Wind from Pocahontas. (must be exciting, lol. Either that, or it's like an after school special, Disney style, lol).

15. What is your style like? Si Do Mhaimeo(the Wealthy Widow) I by The Celtic Woman. (I am not a widow…let alone a woman).

16. What are your friends like? We Can Work It Out by The Beatles. (we always sort each other's problems out. I've got amazing, brilliant, steadfast friends).

17. Are you dumb as a rock? Without You from Rent Soundtrack. (lmao, great question, am I as dumb as a rock? You tell me). _And perfect answer, because without you, without Sam, I am as dumb as a rock. _

18. Will you marry the girl of your dreams? Why Worry by The All-American Rejects. (I hope so…).

19. What will be your wedding song? Beauty and the Beast by Celine Dion. (aw, I'm beast, lol). _I kind of agree, although I don't have as much hair as I use to. And if I get to marry Sam, she's the beauty_.

20. What will be your second wedding song? The Breaking of the Fellowship from Lord of the Rings Soundtrack. (No comment). _Well if I marry Sam, there certainly better not be a second wedding, although in reality me and Sam's wedding would be the second one, for me at least…anyway, what I meant was that once Sam and I are together, we better stay that way._

21.What will be/was your graduation song? Rainy Day by Guster (I can't remember if it was. Probably, knowing my luck).

22.What does #1 on your top 8 think of you? Champaign for my real friends, and real pain for my sham friends by Fall Out Boy. (well, she helps anyone and everyone, so not accurate on this one).

23.What does #2 on your top 8 think of you? Here With Me by Dido (ah, #2 is dannyboy, lol. Idk what to think of that one).

24.What does #3 on your top 8 think you will be like in 5 years? When It Comes by Tyler Hilton. (My #3 is Murray. Ah, this reminds me of the quotation: "We'll cross that bridge when we come to it." nice, very appropriate song).

25. Are you an appealing person? That's The Way It Is by Celine Dion. (I guess I am). _This song is actually about the trials and tribulations of love, which I find appealing, but not appealing of me, if that makes sense. I think Carter's rubbing off on me, or maybe Daniel, cuz I'm getting sentimental again. Maybe that's just how love works…it softens even the most callous of hearts…there I go again. Stop!_

26. What is the worst thing about you? Bad Day by Daniel Powter. (well, according to the lyrics of the song, it sounds like I can cope with having a bad day, and if that's my worst trait, then I'm good to go).

27. What is the best thing about you? Solitaire remake by Clay Aiken. (I've had my share of loneliness…maybe it means I won't be lonely anymore. I also think the song is about leaving the past behind, learning from mistakes, yet never forgetting the impact of the event in one's life).

28. What is your love life like? A Groovy Kind of Love by Phil Colins. (Man, I haven't heard that in ages, which leaves me to conclude that I haven't loved in awhile…). _In actuality, I've loved every day I wake, and it's all because of Sam._

29. What is your sex life like? Two Worlds by Phil Colins from Tarzan Soundtrack. (Um, idk. No comment, lol). _Sam and I do come from two worlds…we just haven't done anything about it yet. Yet, being the key word smirks. _

30. What song sums up everything about you? Right Here Waiting by Richard Marx. (wow, sounds about right. I'm waiting for something or someone…). _And I will wait._

31. Are you lovable? After All That We've Been Through by Chicago. (Hmmm…). _I can love, and even after all that we've been through, I've discovered that love has kept us alive countless times.  
_  
32. What song will be played at your funeral? I Want to Thank You by Boyzone. (Yes, I do want to thank you. And you know to whom I'm directing this one…). _I've just realized that everything I try to answer honestly, I turn into this philosophical person; I actually thought…mostly about Sam. Gah, she's going to be the death of me, lol. Ironically, she's kept me alive for all these years.

* * *

_

**Sam's POV**  
This blog has a very interesting idea. I stole it from Jack O'Neill. And try not to laugh at my choice of music; sometimes I have music in my playlist that I don't even know what it is. If you didn't know, I don't get out much; Jack can testify to that. And most of the music I have is Jack's anyway, so laugh at him instead, lol. (No offense, sir).  
Set your music player to random, and answer each question with the title of the song in order. NO CHEATING! 

1. What are you? One More Sad Song by The All-American Rejects. (I guess I'm among the people who have sob stories. Don't even get me started; I don't think I do have a sob story at all. Ok, so my mom died, Mark decided to drown himself in sorrows leaving me by myself, and dad was always gone. But time changed everything; I consider myself very lucky).

2. Are you a fun person? Trashing the Camp by Rosie O'Donnell from Tarzan Soundtrack. (Jack can also testify that I do not trash the camp at all. The only trashing I do is leaving my 'doohickeys' all over my lab, and some would not call that fun).

3. What song describes your personality? Crazy Little Thing Called Love by Elvis, remade by Michael Buble. (I guess I'm crazy about love). _Nope, it's just been on my mind lately cuz of Jack…_

4. What do people see you as? Halloween from Rent Soundtrack. (hmm…perhaps it means that I always hide my feelings…wearing masks like Halloween, or maybe I'm just overanalyzing everything, which is part of my job as a scientist, so I assume people would see me as professional and intelligent).

5. What will you be in 5 years? The Way by Clay Aiken. (I will either find my way or help others find their way. I'm not sure, but this song has nothing to do with the path in life; it's about love, and I don't know if that's me in 5 years). _Oh, I'm not a pessimist or anything, I'm just realistic, and at the moment, I'm uncertain of my future_.

6. What is your party song? Lovely Rose composed by someone I don't know. (which shows that I am not a party person whatsoever). _I hope I'm a lovely rose to someone though._

7. What will be your next boyfriends' and your song? You're My Inspiration by Chicago. (Oh the perfect song).

8. What kind of guy are you into? Ave Verum Corpus by Mozart. (I guess this song means I need someone mellow and into classical music…I don't really know anymore). _I do know; it's Jack that I'm into and he doesn't need to be mellow. I like him just the way he is._

9. Will you be successful in your life? Barrel of a Gun by Guster. (How appropriate, I'm in the Air Force).

10. How will you get married? Take Me Home by Phil Colins. (That makes sense; in order to get married, the couple has the live in one of their houses, and this is my only logical explanation for this song, cuz there technically is no correlation between the questions and answers except maybe coincidence). _The scientist in me is coming out again; I can never admit that I want Jack to take me, home or otherwise…smirk.  
_  
11.What will your children will be like? To Love You More by Celine Dion. (We'll be a loving family).

12. What song describes your favorite person? Sugar, We're Going Down by Fall Out Boy. (I have no idea what this means). _Everyone always thinks I have an explanation; I'm only human!_

13. What song describes your family? Shine Your Light by Robbie Robertson. (Aw, that is so sad and sweet at the same time. My mom and dad are in a better place now and they are my light).

14.What is your future job? How Can you Mend a Broken Heart by The Beegee's, remade by Michael Buble. (I'll be doing the same thing I do now, except I'm also gonna need to find the cure to a broken heart, lol).

15. What is your style like? Only Hope by Mandy Moore from A Walk to Remember Soundtrack. (I have no style. Well, maybe I do, cuz in the movie, Only Hope is sung when Landon sees her in this elegant white dress. Yep, that's me, lol).

16. What are your friends like? Take Me or Leave Me from Rent Soundtrack. (We accept each other for who we are, no matter what).

17. Are you dumb as a rock? Endless Summer Nights by Richard Marx. (I'm an astrophysicist; what do you think?)

18. Will you marry the guy of your dreams? The National Anthem by Josh Groban. (um, idk). _Ooo…I hope that doesn't mean my country comes before my heart. Not that that's bad, but my country has been my life for as long as I can remember, I hope I'll have room in my life for heart too._

19. What will be your wedding song? You Raise Me Up by Josh Groban. (aww, that's sweet).

20. What will be your second wedding song? Send Me A Song by Lisa Kelly of the Celtic Woman. (this is a really sad, goodbye, new beginnings song. I guess my second wedding will be a new page in the book of life).

21.What will be/was your graduation song? One World by The Celtic Woman. (Peace for all Mankind! Sorry, that was not true…we're still striving for peace now…).

22.What does #1 on your top 8 think of you? Sussudio Phil Colins. (I don't know what that song means). _Just perfect, just like Jack, totally random song_.

23.What does #2 on your top 8 think of you? The Prayer by Celine Dion and Andrea Bocelli. (aw, that's nice. I hope that Daniel does think this of me, what it may mean. It can be all that bad, right?)

24.What does #3 on your top 8 think you will be like in 5 years? Ave Maria by Chloe Agnew of the Celtic Woman. (hmm…perhaps hope and spirituality of some sort).

25. Are you an appealing person? May It Be by Enya from the Lord of the Rings Soundtrack. (The LOTR trilogy was appealing, maybe I am too, lol).

26. What is the worst thing about you? Someday We'll Know by Mandy Moore from A Walk to Remember Soundtrack. (That I am uncertain of what is ahead for me in life).

27. What is the best thing about you? Something Stupid duet by Robbie Williams and Nicole Kidman. (Loving when I shouldn't). _Jack can also be a testimony to that_.

28. What is your love life like? Before I'm Dead by the Kidney Theives. (I have no love life. Didn't I say earlier that I have no life at all? lol).

29. What is your sex life like? Here to Say I Told You So by The Hives. (I have never heard of this song before in my life, but if I were to venture an explanation, I'd say I have no sex life, lol).

30. What song sums up everything about you? For Once In My Life remade by Michael Buble. (oh yay, I'm doing something right for once in my life, lol). _I hope if I get the chance, that dad was right about breaking regulations, that feeling something for my CO was the right thing for once in my life._

31. Are you lovable? When You Say You Love Me by Josh Groban. (I guess I am note the hint of sarcasm).

32. What song will be played at your funeral? Faith of the Heart by Russell Watson. (aw, how morbid yet sweet. musicCuz I've got faith of the heart, I'm going where my heart will take me. I've got faith to believe I can do anything. I've got strength of soul, and no one's gonna bend or break me. I can reach any star; I've got faith…faith of the heartmusic If that's the song that will summarize the end of my life, I'll be fine).

* * *

A/n: I hope you liked this chapter. Please review, thanks. I would also like to say that all the songs are on my playlist and I did not find them deliberately; they actually appeared as they were in the shuffle, they happened to match the questions so I was lucky. Have a nice day, bye;) 


	4. Two Things

A/n: Hi, well, I hope you've been enjoying the continuation of the blogs. I'm also planning a sequel, but depends on how this goes first. For this chapter, please don't sue me if the facts given have never been mentioned on the show; I try my best. And once again, the explanations are in parentheses, and the thoughts in italics. Enjoy!"  
Disclaimer: I don't own stargate or anything related, etc...

* * *

Two Names You Go By  
1. Sammie  
2. Carter

Two Parts of Your Heritage  
1. European  
2. Italian

Two things that scare you  
1. Dying alone (I'm not afraid of dying, just doing that alone).  
2. The Ori (I may not show it, but it's still there).

Two Things You Are Wearing Right Now  
1. BDU's  
2. A pair of gold earrings.

Two of Your Favorite Bands or Musical Artists  
1. Switchfoot (I'm not quite religious, but I'm not devoid of faith).  
2. The Beatles (come on, they're a legend).

Two Things You Want in a Relationship  
1. Humor …_o yeah, I get plenty of that from Jack.  
_2. Stability …_I think that's why I joined the Air Force. It was a constant thing in my life while dad was away_…

Two Physical Things that Appeal to You  
1. Eyes …_Jack has those melting chocolate orbs_.  
2. Arms …_well, all the men I work with have nice arms. It's not like I'm not allowed to 'admire' them once in awhile.  
_  
Two of Your Favorite Hobbies  
1. Working on my bike.  
2. Reading up on Wormhole Theories in Astrophysics.

Two Things You Want Really Badly  
1. My parents.  
2.idk..._Hm...Jack, duh, lol._

Two Places You Want to go on Vacation  
1. California (it's a nice change from Colorado cold weather).  
2. Anywhere in Europe.

Two Things You Want to Do Before You Die  
1. Finish my book on Wormholes in Astrophysics.  
2. Meet the Furlings (inside joke).

Two Things You Are Thinking About Now  
1. Hm…two things I am thinking right now…  
2. Have to find something to do besides this.

Two Stores You Shop At  
1. Wal-mart  
2. Does Starbucks count?

Two people you haven't talked to in a while  
1. Mark  
2. General Hammond

Two favorite web sites  
1. Favorite Sports  
1. Basketball  
2. I like watching tennis occasionally…

Two things you did last night  
1. Worked  
2. …and worked

Two shows you like to watch  
1. Stargate: SG-1 …_like I said before, it keeps the illusion going, plus the leading men are hot:)  
_2. the news?

Two Favorite Subjects In School:  
1. Physics (duh)  
2. Chemistry (it helped me get into the 'blowing things up' department, lol).

Two things you ate today:  
1. Blue Jell-O (that's a must).  
2. Kellogg's cereal.

Two Things You're doing tomorrow:  
1. Work  
2. …and more work (don't get me wrong…I absolutely love my job. Ask anyone from my top 8, they know I don't get out much).

An hour later, Jack surprisingly had not commented on this blog. He had her on his subscription list, but apparently he hadn't gotten online to check it yet. But the next day, there was a comment:

Carter,  
You are not going to die alone, I'll make sure of that. Don't ask me how yet, but I'll figure something out;) And I agree, the Beatles are a legend. _I see also that you want humor and stability in a relationship…and I'll be sure to work out on my arms for ya, lol. _Your hobbies are no surprise to me, neither are your favorite classes in school. I totally want to meet the Furlings too, but I don't quite think my book on wormhole physics is getting written anytime soon, lol. I haven't talked to George either; he's probably enjoying retirement. We should call him sometime, better yet, we should visit. How bout it? This Saturday? Ttylz:)  
Jack.

Sam read it, and was quite surprised yet again that he hadn't reposted it in his own blog. Perhaps, something was on his mind or he might, just might, be busy at work. Saturday was only a few days away; she'd have to think of what to wear…


	5. Daniel's Musings

A/n: I've decided since this is a MySpace thing, that the other members of SG-1 should be included. Well, I hope everything is going nicely, and that you're enjoying this drabble:)  
Disclaimer: as always, I do not own stargate or anything related, etc...

* * *

Daniel was observing Sam typing rapidly on her laptop in her lab. Daniel knew that she wasn't writing a mission report or doing some research for her paper, because everyday, precisely at 9pm, she would be 'talking' to Jack. Today, it seemed a very short response. Daniel had made a MySpace in request from Sam, and today seemed like an ample opportunity to see what the fuss was all about. In fact, the whole SGC had gotten hooked. Everyone had a MySpace and no one had to be discreet about it, thanks for Stargate: SG-1. The actors/actresses who played individual characters may not look exactly like them, but it was close enough.

So, Daniel scanned through millions of other people's blogs and search of something interesting to post. He could always talk about his workday, and the great cultures he discovered, but no one would really care. He had enough of people pretending to listen in the briefings.

1: Grab the book nearest to you, turn to page 18, find line 4.  
**To amount to **ascender a, subir a. (from Spanish-English dictionary. Quite ironic, because it translates from to amount to something, is to ascender, which sounds a lot like ascend. If you ask me, the Ancients are alright, except for the part of punishing Oma Desala by letting Anubis do whatever he wants; I'm still miffed about that).**  
**  
2: Stretch your left arm out as far as you can. What are you touching?  
A picture of Sha're.

3: What is the last thing you watched on TV?  
The news.

4. What time is it WITHOUT LOOKING?  
9:05pm

5: Now look at the clock, what is the actual time:  
9:10pm

6: With the exception of the computer, what can you hear?  
Someone walking down the hallway.

7: When did you last step outside?  
At 7 this morning.

8: Before you came to this website, what did you look at:  
My mission report from an archaeological dig.

9: What are you wearing?  
BDU's.

10: Did you dream last night:  
Nope.

11: When did you last laugh?  
Yesterday at a meeting, when Murray tried to say that my explanation was long winded… it came out 'your explanation has been a lengthy breeze'…

12: What is on the walls of the room you are in?  
Just gray paint.

13: Seen anything weird lately:  
I can't say anything is weird anymore.

14: What do you think of this quiz:  
Better than some I've seen.

15: What is the last film you saw:  
The Mummy, that was a laugh, no offense.

16: If you became a multi-millionaire overnight, what would you buy first:  
A museum.17: Tell me something about you that I don't know:  
I almost joined the Air Force, but I didn't pass my eye exam, even with glasses.

18: If you could change one thing about the world, regardless of guilt or politics, what would you change?  
People need to be more open-minded.

19: Do you like to dance:  
Not particularly.

20: Imagine your first child is a girl, what do you call her:  
Sha're (or a form of that).

21: Imagine your first child is a boy, what do you call him:  
John, after Jack, because he may be a pain in the mikta, but he's an amazing hero.

22: Would you ever consider living abroad:  
Oh, believe me, I do plenty of that…

23: Will you pass on this survey:  
Sure.

While waiting for a comment, which he would occasionally get, he decided to check on Sam and Jack's little interlude. It was always obvious to the entire base they were meant for each other, but now that it might happen, everyone monitored those blogs very diligently.

"So, Jack is coming down this Saturday to talk with General Landry, and he's going to pick Sam up to visit General Hammond; this is going to be interesting." Daniel mused.

Teal'c came in a few minutes later, and asked him if he had seen Jack and Sam's 'conversations.' Then, they began discussing how their relationship would develop. Little did they know, the famous couple were discussing it too, but in their form and fashion, subtly.


	6. Dates and Numbers

A/n: First of all, I'm very sorry that I haven't updated in a while. My only excuse is that I found a job and have been working, but thanks for all the reviews, especially to (in random order) allaboutthegate, x-izzles-x, MuseUrania, Natters, O'Neillroxmyworld, apishcan18, Aufut, Loethaelis, FiaraFantasy, Tarahondje, SG-Fan, and 5t4rG4z3r! And another special thanks for x-izzles-x for this idea, THANKS:) And, since people liked the idea of including other members of the SGC, they are going to have a 'guest' appearance in this chapter. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own stargate or anything related, etc…well, actually except this plot, but part of that credit goes to my best friend, Jennifer:)

* * *

Saturday came and the date was over in a flash, but it was very memorable. Jack had a little chat with General Landry in the morning, and then he 'picked' Sam up for a casual luncheon with General Hammond. It was around 6pm when the actual date started. It was very unlike O'Neill to be sentimental, but he had his days, and boy was it his day.

After lunch, Jack told her to put on a blindfold. Sam was very surprised by this, but was also excited. Jack's quirkiness could pass for romantic any day. He drove her to a remote park, and led her to a comfortable spot under a huge tree. The sun was setting in the background, and before them was a picnic set for two.

Jack slid behind Sam and placed both hands on her hips. Sam was getting dizzy from the heightened sense of touch and his closeness. His warmth and aftershave was intoxicating. They savored this sweet moment before Jack took the blindfold off. Sam's eyes adjusted and grew wide.

"Wow. This is amazing."

"Just for you. Here, sit down. Dinner is served." He said with a triumphant and extremely happy smirk. Sam was just trying to take it all in.

"Oh, and one more thing." Before Sam could respond, he gently took a hold of her hands and pulled her into a soft kiss. When they pulled apart, Sam couldn't help but joke about this.

"Well, General O'Neill, this is technically our first date; you can't kiss the girl until the end of the date, and even then, she gets to decide."

"Well, Colonel Carter, you can't tell me you didn't enjoy that even the slightest bit." Jack eyed her suspiciously while trying to keep a straight face.

Sam didn't answer, but defiantly crossed her arms.

"Well, since you're not going to answer me, I'll just have to get it out of you some other way." Jack threatened, and suddenly leapt on top of her, and started to tickle her.

"Ah, no!" Sam yelled between laughter and struggling.

"Answer me!"

"Never."

"Fine."

He stopped, which surprised her, but gave her enough time to catch her breath before his lips were on hers again, passion mounting. And then, a giggle escaped Sam.

Jack stopped the kiss and sighed contently. Even though he would always respond 'no giggling Major,' he really didn't object to her having fun once in awhile. He actually liked the sound of her giggles; it was very cute. In fact, at the sound of that giggle in the middle of his kiss, gave him all the answers he needed: that she was having fun, enjoying herself, and he wouldn't ruin that for her.

It was getting dark, so they packed up; food untouched, and went to Sam's house for a proper dinner of ramen noodles and coffee. Sam turned on the TV, turned to a random channel, and snuggled close to Jack. No one was really watching television, and no words needed to be said. Between them, silence meant everything. After all, they had been keeping silent about it for years, silence was their way of saying 'I know you're there and I know how you feel. Let's just enjoy this while we can.'

The next morning, Sam woke up in bed alone. She groaned hoping the previous evening wasn't just a pleasant dream. She had not imagined kissing him so vividly. But there was no sign that Jack O'Neill had ever been there, so Sam got ready for work. She knew it couldn't have been a dream, but it wasn't like Jack to leave without a goodbye or a note. When she reached her lab, there was a bouquet of wild flowers on her table, a note, and a 'doohickey' that had obviously been messed with. Sam smelt the flowers and read the note:

_Carter,  
I'm sorry I had to leave so early, and without saying goodbye, so here's a little present from me to you:) I hope you like the flowers, and I hope you had as much fun as I did last night. I'm glad we did this, god; we've been waiting long enough. I had an awesome time and I hope we can do this again soon.  
Love,  
Jack  
Ps…it wasn't me ;)_

Sam was speechless, delighted to the point of no words. Daniel and Teal'c saw Sam entering the commissary to get some blue Jell-O, and assumed her date with Jack didn't go too well. Later on, Jack, as well as everyone else on MySpace, would find out how the date really went.

Blog--  
Ok, so doing these blogs is kind of addicting…this caught my eye. It's kinda fun, check it out for yourself:)  
**The Numbers Game**  
Here's what you've got to do. Answer the following questions pertaining to you Top 8.  
Ok, just to clarify…  
1. Jack O'Neill.  
2. Daniel Jackson.  
3. Teal'c.  
4. Cameron Mitchell.  
5. Carolyn Lam.  
6. General Landry.  
7. Sergeant Siler.  
8. Walter Harriman.

When did you last kiss #1?  
Yesterday, and hopefully, it won't be the last time;)

Where did you meet #8?  
Second day at the base; helped me a lot with diagnostics on my first day with the magnificent gate.

What's #3's favorite color?  
I would say gold, because it's a reminder of his past, and how far he's led his people to freedom.

If you tell #2 you loved him/her, what kind of love would it be?  
It would be a sibling love and of friendship. I love you Daniel:)

Where did you last see #5?  
In the infirmary, as always.

Why did you place #4 at #4?  
Because he's become an integral part of my team, excuse me, our team, lol. But, I've just known and established a relationship with my top 3 much longer, so he's got to be #4. :)

How did you meet #6?  
When General O'Neill left, General Landry was the replacement, but he's been a great asset as well.

What was the last thing you thought about #7?  
Siler and his wrench. He was carrying it around with him today, not that that's unusual, but it was an extra large wrench. It was about 3feet long, seriously.

What do really think about #1?  
He's smart, kind, cares more than you think…sexy…I love him.

How long did it take to gain #4's trust?  
Well, apparently, not long, because he's the one who trusted us and wanted 'the band' back together:)

Do you remember what #8 said when you met him and what was it?  
It's been 9 years, but because of the military we probably just saluted each other.

What is #6's occupation?  
He's a general in the USAF.

What is #2's favorite place?  
Abydos or anywhere there's something culturally exciting…:)

Does #3 believe in a god?  
I am not so sure, he can believe in a god (he's read the Bible), but at the moment, he can only believe in himself to free his people.

How are #5 an #7 related?  
They aren't, lol. They are almost complete opposites.

If #6 were a tree, what would it be?  
An ashy, gray, tall tree: silent and strong.

If #1 were a flower, what would he/she be?  
I don't think he could handle being a flower, lol. Just kidding sir. I'd say he could be a dandelion. It can be turned into great wine. Plus, it's a really cute/nice flower, especially when it's all ruffled and fluffy, lol.

If #2 were a historical figure, who would he/she be?  
Perfect question for Daniel! He would have a hard time choosing one for himself, but I'd say he'd be a nice Catherine Langford, may she rest in peace.

What if #4 and #5 got married?  
Cameron would have to face the extra wrath of General Landry…but I think it'd be cute;) (The marriage part, not the wrath of Landry).

What would #8's tattoo be like if he/she got one?  
The chevron symbol for Earth.

How has #3 changed your life?  
In the best sense. Because of him and what he represents, freedom for all jaffa, we've been on adventures that no other Air Force captain could've imagined. And we've established a strong friendship, a kind of trust that is rare.

Describe #7 in as a car.  
He's a great mechanic, so any car would suit him fine.

* * *

The blog was posted and within an hour, 9 comments were received.

As #1, I resent being called a dandelion, but I'll forgive you this time. After all, you can make it up to me the next time we see each other;)  
**--Jack--**

Hey Colonel Carter. I'll you a secret: I'm always in the infirmary, because my laptop is easily accessed and I'm addicted to this website, lol. That way, I can treat my patients and then go back to typing:)  
**--Carolyn Lam--**

Thanks for the kind words Colonel Carter:)—**Walter**

Same here:)—**Siler.**

Sam, you are the best sister I could ever have:) I love you too! And you're right, I couldn't pick one historical figure to be, but Catherine Langford would be my honor.  
**--Daniel—**

It has been and always will be an honor to have fought in battle with you Samantha Carter. You are a beautiful and brilliant woman. I do not have a favorite color, because I feel all colors are equally unique and pleasing to the eyes, and that I am lucky to be able to see them all. Have a pleasant day.:)  
**--Teal'c—**

Hey! What did I tell you? Of course, I got the band back together, and yeah, you guys (sg-1) were intimidating at first, but I got to say, you guys are the best and you rock:)  
**--Cam--**

Colonel Carter, may I see you in my office? ALONE! J/k, I'm not here to court martial you about dating O'Neill. Just came to say congratulations on finally going for it. I've heard about your 'relationship' a lot around the base, lol. He's a lucky man:)  
**-General Hank Landry-**

Hi again. Hank, of course I'm a lucky man, and don't I know it!;) **---Jack**.

* * *

A/n: so…how do you feel about this chapter? Review please, thanks. Any blog suggestions while you're at it? I also want to say that Sam and Jack never slept together that night…it was just they were snuggling on the couch, later they moved on into the bed. And I was also going to have Felger comment and whine about not being on Sam Carter's Top 8, but it felt misplaced, so I didn't. Well, hoped you enjoyed it. I feel it may near the end soon, but I'm also thinking of a sequel called 'What's Next.' What do you think? Well, thanks for tuning in:) 


	7. Changes

A/n: Hello all. Thank you so much for the quick response/reviews:)

* * *

Over the next few months, Jack and Sam continued to see each other, and communicate through blogs. Even when their relationship was no longer a secret, they still enjoyed the occasional quiz/survey blogs on MySpace. Sam had been too busy with SG-1 duties lately, that she soon neglected her account, but Jack was always bored in Washington. He regularly visited Sam in Colorado Springs, and their relationship grew quickly, especially after all those years of being restrained.

Jack was bored, once again, in his office, so decided to create a blog:

**--**Ok. I've had my shares of surveys and quizzes as blogs, but let's write a real blog, one where I talk about nothing at all and everything that I've done or am looking forward to do in life. Well, let's take a look at my current schedule:

5am- have the luxury of waking up to head to D.C. to a drab office, to finish paperwork that has been accumulating since last week (maybe longer). Take a miniature cup of coffee and toast to go.

9am-actual breakfast at work; a doughnut and coffee.

10am- finally got through most of my daily meetings and decide to do some paperwork.

10:15am- trying to sort through paperwork-break time- yoyo.

10:20am- am now bored of yoyo so going back to paperwork.

11:00am- actually done something-secretary brings me more paperwork.

12:00pm- FREEDOM---LUNCH!

1:00pm- paperwork…

1:30pm- break time…MySpace and hence here I am now.

2:00pm-5pm- paperwork, but still huge pile awaits me tomorrow.

And all that time, I was also thinking of my beloved, beautiful, brilliant, g/f, Lt. Colonel Samantha Carter:) plus I seriously do SOME paperwork. Please kids, do not take me as a good example. Thanks for wasting 15 minutes of your life, and have a wonderful day:)

An hour later, Sam commented:

_Sir, if you're going to waste your time and miss doing paperwork, at least have the decency to drop by and visit, again:) lol, j/k…since you're rubbing off on me right now…because I'm MySpace during work hours (which considering my habits, is 24/7), I think it would only be fair if I rubbed off on you….DO YOUR PAPERWORK…so that you'll have time to come down and visit smiling innocently It's actually been a lot busier than usual at the SGC, so I won't be online as often. Ya know, I just realized something: we've been documenting our relationship on blogs…that's kind of interesting. Well, thank God for the good old days, I love you!  
__Talk to you later, Jack.  
__Sam_

Jack received the comment immediately and was just about to call Sam, when he received a call from the SGC, a call that he wouldn't have expected to hear after the Goa'uld had been wiped out. They had a greater threat now: The Ori. And they were headed straight for Earth…with the Wraith…

* * *

A/n: Oh...cliffhanger...well, As you know, I am preparing a sequel, but I must warn you that it won't be as carefree as this story has been. I'm afraid this is the last chapter of the blogs. I will continue if you wish, but the sequel is my current 'work in progress.' Now my question to you is: would you like me to post each chapter as I go along, or when the whole thing is complete? Thank you for your continued support…peace out:) 


	8. Final Messages

A/n: Sorry for the wait on updates. I had set my sights on writing a sequel, but another idea came for this one. And I also realized how vague I was on the setting of this plot; it's just dangling in 9th season for SG-1. Now, I'm going to end it properly. Enjoy:)  
Disclaimer: Once again, I do not own stargate, however much I wish I did…

* * *

Sam had written this blog before Jack could call her, sensing the end may come some day when she wasn't lucky, like all the other times she went off-world. She had brought her laptop on board the ship, and posted this last blog before she had to face the Ori Supergate. She hadn't told Jack about this mission, because it would worry him, and she figured he'd get the mission report anyway, and by that time, the worry would've been for nothing. But, in a worse case scenario, he would be informed by the SGC, and he couldn't have talked her out of the mission, because she had already taken the risk…and was dying somewhere, again. This was her logic, and thus the blog.

**Sam POV  
**I'm about to head out on another dangerous mission, as usual, but something tells me this is a greater risk and threat than I'd first imagined. I don't know if I'll come back this time, so here's a 'send-off' blog. 10 messages is the game. Try and find which message I wrote to you, or if I wrote one for you at all. No offense to those I did not, I didn't have time, but you are all still in my heart.

--"Have I told you lately that I love you? That there's no one else above you? You fill my heart with gladness, and take away all my sadness. Ease my troubles, that's what you do." You are amazing. You are my rock. You are my quicksand, and I love you.

--You hide behind professionalism, but I see there's great potential inside you to have fun:) we need to hang out, get to know each other. My life is in your hands, it's best if we get acquainted.:p

--Homer is your nickname, but I know you as my second father. I think you've lost a lot of weight since your command; retirement suits you well. I know you know what we've gone through, so thanks for the support.

--You're a miracle worker with that wrench of yours. Did you hand craft it yourself? It's like twice the average size! Ohwell, you keep the gate running smoothly, and for that, I'm forever grateful:)

--This is what I thought when you left us. "You gotta leave me now, you got to go alone. You got to chase a dream, one that's all your own, before it slips away. When you're flying high, take my heart along. I'll be the harmony to every lonely song that you'll learn to play. When you're soaring through the air, I'll be your solid ground. Angel you were born to fly, but if you get too high, I'll catch when you fall. When you come back down…" And thank God you did, I thought I'd lost you forever. Don't scare me like that again. I love you dearly:)

--People need to get your name right! You've had three different nametags, none of which are right, lol. But we all know, love, and trust you, so you rock! It's about time you got promoted:)

--Hi. I miss you. I know you're in a better place watching over me. I love you. And you know what, I am truly happy now. Thanks for everything:)

--You started my crazy, wonderful, magnificent, extraordinary journey through time and space. Thank you so ever much for finding Daniel when he was drowning in his 'pyramids as landing pads for aliens' theories. You were right, and boy were we in for a ride, lol. And I guess, thanks also to this beautiful constellation that caught Daniel's eyes in the newspaper to have discovered the meaning of the gate.

--You are a fruitcake, as Daniel so nicely put it, and you talk a lot. You lie, you cheat, you steal, but you're just a lost soul like the rest of us. Learn to lean on someone, trust them, and maybe we'll learn to trust you too.

--Here's a song for you: "It's been long road, getting from there to here. It's been a long time, but my time is finally here. I can see the change in the wind right now, nothing's in my way. And I they're not gonna hold me down no more, no they're not gonna hold me down…because I've got faith of the heart, I'm going where my heart will take me. I've got faith to believe I can do anything. I've got strength of the soul, and no one's gonna bend or break me. I can reach any star; I've got faith…of the heart." That is all you man! It is an honor to have known you and fought by your side for so long:)

A shout out to all the hard workers in the commissary who keep fresh blue Jell-O in stock. And thanks to all SGC personnel:)

Wish us luck…we're really gonna need it this time…

* * *

A/n: Well, this is probably the last chapter of 'What If,' but like I said before, I may get random ideas and update. Thanks again for tuning in. Please review:) Oh, and did you know both Stargate: SG-1 and Atlantis are having season premiers on July 14 (only in the States)? Well, I guess I need to write my sequel before you find out what really happens with the Ori and Wraith, lol.  
BTW: The first song was by Rod Steward, i dont know the exact title of the song, but i think it's 'Have I Told You Late.' The second song is 'When You Come Back Down' by Nickel Creek, a very small country/folk band. Very appropriate and beautiful song, you should definitely listen to itsometime. And the last song, is 'Faith of the Heart' remade by Russel Watson, which is also the themesong from 'Startrek: Enterprise.' Thanks for reading, peace out! oh and if there are any questions about who the messages are written to...message me:)


End file.
